Child
English 1933.]] Alternative forms * Etymology From , from , from , from . Cognate with , , , , , , . Pronunciation * , * * * Noun # A person who has not yet reached adulthood, whether natural (puberty), cultural (initiation), or legal (majority); a female child, a girl. #* #*: A boy or a child, I wonder? #* 1876, "C" in the ''Encyclopædia Britannica'', 9th ed., Vol. IV, p. 616: #*: Our English ch (pronounced tch) for original c'' (as in ''chin for Old English cin, child for cild) is due probably to Norman influence, but here, as often, it is difficult to differentiate the results of the many disturbing causes which have operated upon our language. #: # One's son or daughter, regardless of age. #: # One's descendants, regardless of age. #: # A figurative offspring, particularly: ## A person considered a product of a place or culture, a member of a tribe or culture, regardless of age. ##: He is a '''child' of his times.'' ##* 1984, Mary Jane Matz, The Many Lives of Otto Kahn: A Biography, page 5: ##*: For more than forty years, he preached the creed of art and beauty. He was heir to the ancient wisdom of Israel, a child of Germany, a subject of Great Britain, later an American citizen, but in truth a citizen of the world. ##* 2009, Edward John Moreton Dunsany, Tales of Wonder, page 64: ##*: Plash-Goo was of the children of the giants, whose sire was Uph. And the lineage of Uph had dwindled in bulk for the last five hundred years, till the giants were now no more than fifteen foot high; but Uph ate elephants ## Anything derived from or caused by something. ##* 1991, , '' ##: ##* |volume=188|issue=26|page=19|magazine= |title=Globalisation is about taxes too |passage=It is time the international community faced the reality: we have an unmanageable, unfair, distortionary global tax regime. … It is the starving of the public sector which has been pivotal in America no longer being the land of opportunity – with a child's life prospects more dependent on the income and education of its parents than in other advanced countries.}} ## A data item, process, or object which has a subservient or derivative role relative to another. ##: ##* 2011, John Mongan, Noah Kindler, Eric Giguère, Programming Interviews Exposed ##*: The algorithm pops the stack to obtain a new current node when there are no more children (when it reaches a leaf). Synonyms * See Wikisaurus:child, Wikisaurus:boy, & Wikisaurus:girl * See offspring and Wikisaurus:son * See descendant * , , daughter Antonyms * , , * * Derived terms | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Related terms * , * * See also * Translations * Abkhaz: , * Adyghe: * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Amharic: , * Arabic: , , , , *: Egyptian Arabic: , *: Lebanese Arabic: , *: Iraqi Arabic: *: Gulf Arabic: *: Moroccan Arabic: * Aragonese: * Aramaic: *: Classical Syriac: * Armenian: , * Asturian: , * Avar: * Azeri: , , * Baluchi: * Bashkir: * Basque: , * Belarusian: , * Bengali: , * Breton: * Bulgarian: , * Burmese: * Catalan: * Chechen: * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: , , , , *: Mandarin: , , , , *: Min Dong: *: Min Nan: *:: Teochew: *: Wu: * Chuvash: * Crimean Tatar: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: *: F32:r:d-A17 * Elfdalian: * Eshtehardi: * Esperanto: , , * Estonian: * Ewe: * Extremaduran: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: , * Georgian: , , , * German: *: Alemannic German: * Greek: , *: Ancient: , * Greenlandic: * Gujarati: * Hausa: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: (male child or child in general), (female child), (son), (daughter) * Hindi: , , , , * Hungarian: , * Iban: * Icelandic: * Ido: , , , , , , , , * Igbo: * Ilocano: * Inari Sami: * Indonesian: , * Ingrian: * Interlingua: * Interlingue: * Irish: , (collective) * Italian: , , , * Jamaican Creole: * Japanese: , * Judeo-Tat: * Kalenjin: * Kannada: , * Kashubian: * Kazakh: * Khmer: * Korean: , * Krio: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: *: Sorani: , * Kyrgyz: , * Ladino: , * Lao: , , * Latgalian: * Latin: , * Latvian: * Lezgi: * Lithuanian: * Livonian: * Low German: * Luganda: * Luhya: * Luo: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: , * Malay: *: Rumi: *: Jawi: * Malayalam: * Maltese: , , * Maori: * Mari: * Maricopa: * Mazanderani: * Mirandese: * Mongolian: * Mwani: * Nama: * Navajo: , * Ngarrindjeri: * Nigerian Pidgin: * Norman: , , * North Frisian: *: Föhr-Amrum: *: Mooring: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: *: Nynorsk: * Novial: * O'odham: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: * Old Norse: * Pali: *: Devanagari: *: Latin: * Pashto: , * Persian: , , , * Pite Sami: * Pitjantjatjara: * Polabian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: , , * Punjabi: * Quechua: * Romanian: , , , , * Romansch: , , , , * Russian: , , * Samogitian: * Sanskrit: , * Santali: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: , , *: Roman: , , * Sindhi: * Sinhalese: * Skolt Sami: * Slovak: * Slovene: , * Slovincian: * Somali: , * Sorbian: *: Lower Sorbian: , *: Upper Sorbian: * Sotho: * Southern Amami-Oshima: * Spanish: , * Sundanese: * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tajik: * Talysh: , * Tamil: * Taos: * Tatar: * Telugu: * Thai: , , * Tibetan: , * Tigrinya: , * Tok Pisin: * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: , , * Uyghur: * Uzbek: * Veps: * Vietnamese: , , , (offspring) (tử is a sino-vietnamese word) * Volapük: , , , , , , * Votic: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Wolof: , * Xhosa: * Yiddish: * Yoruba: , * Zazaki: * Zhuang: * Zulu: , * ǃXóõ: * Bashkir: * Hebrew: * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Arabic: , * Armenian: , * Asturian: , * Baluchi: * Bashkir: * Breton: , * Bulgarian: * Burmese: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Cantonese , , *: Mandarin: , , , , *: Min Nan: *:: Teochew: * Crimean Tatar: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: , , * Estonian: * Ewe: * Fijian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: , * Gujarati: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: , * Hindi: , , * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Ido: , * Interlingua: * Interlingue: , , * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , , * Latgalian: * Latin: , * Latvian: * Lezgi: * Lithuanian: * Livonian: * Macedonian: * Maltese: * Mwani: * Ngarrindjeri: * Norman: , , * Norwegian: * Old English: * Persian: , , * Polish: * Portuguese: , , , * Potawatomi: * Romanian: , * Romansch: , , , , * Russian: , * Samogitian: * Sanskrit: * Saterland Frisian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: * Sorbian: *: Lower Sorbian: , * Spanish: , , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tok Pisin: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , * Urdu: * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Yiddish: * Zazaki: * Zulu: , * Chinese: *: Cantonese * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Georgian: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Japanese: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Breton: , * Guaraní: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: * Korean: * Kurdish: * Maltese: , * Novial: * Persian: * Tupinambá: References * Merriam-Webster's Online Dictionary (accessed November 2007). * American Heritage Dictionary, Fourth Edition, Houghton Mifflin Company (2003). Category:English 1-syllable words Category:English basic words Category:English nouns with irregular plurals Category:en:Age Category:en:Children Category:en:Family